


How I met Martin - by Arthur

by oswin42



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, arthur has a sweet therapist, inspired by the curious incident with the dog in the nighttime, tea room AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: Arthur washes dishes in his mums tea room and one day a cute ginger haired boy applies for the barista post. Arthur falls in love the moment he sees him and tells his therapist all about it by reading from his journal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caffeineandjetfuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineandjetfuel/gifts).



> not beta'd or britpicked. Written for the fandot secret santa exchange. I'm sorry I'm a bit late, I had a bad case of writers block.

Arthur walked into the room of his therapist. It was a friendly room that looked a lot like a play room or a living room and not at all like other therapists room. Before his therapist could speak he started talking happily “I started the journal!” He showed her the notebook in his hands that was covered in pictures of yellow cars. 

“Do you want to read to me from it?” she asked as she sat down. 

Arthur nodded and sat down on the floor. He opened the notebook and started reading

> _ I was waiting for more dishes to do because it was quiet so I was looking through the glass of the kitchen that’s a mirror from the shop side and a really pretty boy walked in. He had really curly ginger hair and lots of freckles. I write that because Clara, who is my therapist, says I should write down lots of descriptions. _

“Go on.” she encouraged. 

> _ Douglas says love is a very complicated thing and he should know because he has a lot of ex wives. Douglas is the chef in my mums tea room where I wash the dishes. Douglas is old like mum, but it’s a lot more funny than her. He makes lunches and scones for the customers.  _

“You’re not really supposed to say that people are old Arthur.” his therapist said with a mildly amused smile that Arthur completely missed. 

“But they are! Why can’t I say it when it’s true?”

“It’s one of those rules.”

“They’re very confusing.” Arthur replied

“Read me some more?

> _ But I think I love Martin. That’s the name of the boy with the ginger hair. He makes me feel like I’ve eaten too much sugar because sugar makes me really excited all the time and Martin does as well.  _
> 
> _ But I was watching him through the window mirror thing and he pointed to the sign that was in the window and said barista wanted. A barista, Douglas explained to me, is someone who makes teas and coffees on the big silver machine i’m not allowed to touch. I tried when we first got it and steam came from everywhere and mum got really angry so i’m not allowed to touch it anymore. The stupid thing about this window thing is that you can see it but you can’t hear anything so I can’t hear what they’re saying. _

Arthur looked up at his therapist expectantly 

“What happened next?”

“The ginger boy got the job.”

“And?” 

“I don’t know. He starts tomorrow.” 

  
  


A week later Arthur was waiting sitting in his therapist's office again. He smiled happily and held his notebook close again.

“Would you like to read from your journal again?”

“Yes!!!” Arthur exclaimed excitedly. The therapist sat down as well and nodded at Arthur

> _ Martin started today and I was watching him through the mirror glass and trying to count his freckles. He really has a lot of them so I kept losing count. He came to the kitchen in his break because we don’t really have a back room apart from the kitchen and I said hello and he was really nice to me and he stuttered lots. Martin was wearing the jacket with the logo of mums tea room on it but it was a little too big for him because Martin is really skinny. Douglas gave him some lunch and they played a word game. I tried to join in but I’m not very good at word games. Martin isn’t very good either and he lost his little dessert cake to Douglas. I’m not allowed to bet with Douglas anymore because he always wins. I tried telling Martin that but he was gonna try anyway. But it was okay in the end because I gave Martin my cake. _

Arthur stopped for a moment to take a breath from the fast talking he’d been doing and then started again.

> _ Today was the second day that Martin was working for mum and nothing much happened until his shift was done and he came into the kitchen to say bye. I couldn’t keep my eyes off his ginger hair and he saw me and began to stutter so I asked him to go out on a date with me and HE SAID YES!!!!!!!!!! So tomorrow we’re going to do mini golf and mum gave me money for it and it’s gonna be BRILLIANT. _

“And?” Clara asked with a soft smile “how was mini golf?”

“I’m getting to that.” he said with a wide grin

> _ Me and Martin went to the mini golf I always go to with mum. Martin was all giggly in the beginning but after that he was really good!! Like I know i’m good but Martin is brilliant! And after all the holes we went to get soft serve and he got it on his nose which was really funny and then he blushed and stuttered again and he’s really cute when he does that so I wiped the ice cream of his nose and ate it. _

Arthur giggled happily at the memory.

“So you and Martin are dating now?” Clara asked

Arthur nodded proudly 

“He always kisses my cheek when he leaves at the end of his shift and he’s really patient with explaining everything.” 

 

There was a knock on the door around the end of the appointment. Clara went to open it and smiled “you must be Martin.” she said to the ginger-haired, freckled boy standing at the door.

“I.. Um… yes.” Martin stuttered “how do you know?”

“Arthur told me about you. Nothing but good things, don’t worry.”

Martin had turned the shade of red Arthur adored so much. 

“Would you like to come in, Martin?”

“Well, maybe for a moment. Arthur, your mum said I could come and pick you up, but only if we’re back before the lunch rush. So we don’t have much time.”

“Okay! Sorry Clara, we should go. You know mum gets grumpy when I’m late.”

“Alright Arthur. It was nice meeting you, Martin.” Clara said with a soft smile.

Martin grabbed Arthurs hand as they walked out the door. Arthur beamed happily and followed Martin out and that’s when Clara knew things would all work out fine with the couple.

  
  
  
  



End file.
